Moonlight Shadow: A Werewolf Story
by AChase555
Summary: A new inmate transfers to the New York Women's prison and turns their world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Shadow: A Werewolf Story

By A. Chase

Mature readers only, 18+. Contains elements of horror, sexual nature, werewolf violence, adult language, violence, and mature themes.

Crossover Fic (Orange is the New Black/Being Human)

I've been reading and writing fanfiction for as long as I can even remember. But I've decided to finally post some to the internet. Please remember that this is a work in progress. Thank you for checking out my werewolf story.

**Chapter One**

It was a balmy summer's night that made the living conditions inside the New York prison even more unbearable. Alex Vause had just finished toweling off her soapy breasts after her shower and was deciding which shade of lipstick would best compliment her black rimmed glasses.

"If I was you I would use the red lipsticks," Crazy Eyes said coyly, watching Alex from behind the mid-level concrete wall.

Alex smiled at her black friend and started applying the lipstick. You don't even want to know what she had to do to get it.

Suddenly the gated door flung open, it was the frumpy guard from the show. Alex covered her lathered assets.

"Allright assholes, listen up!" She said in a rude way. "you ar eall gonna have a new bunk mate tonight and I don't want you pieces of shit turning into pricks!" Crazy Eyes, Alex, and even Morello watched as from behind the frumpy guard emerged a sexy tall stranger in a tight black jumpsuit. He had black hair cut in an uncut fashion and a black as night beard like midnight. His sexy mocha colored eyes scanned the room from inside his sunkissed Italian face. He adjusted his crotch, because the jumpsuit was too tight and was showing his large bulge. Pornstache noticed.

"This is Anthony and he is now in this prison with you assholes, don't even think about trying to kill him or even have sex with each other," the guard snorted.

Anthony pushed the ugly guard out of his way to the shock of everyone.

"I can take care of myself," Anthony growled.

"Fuck you!" The guard yelled back before slamming the door shut.

The muscular sex beast eyed the available rooms before settling his wild eyes on Alex's room.  
Alex adjusted her glasses.

"Is he really going to room with you?" Sophia asked.

"I hope so," Alex retorted, smoothing out her orange colored jumpsuit.

Anthony walked into Alex's room and looked at her hotly. "This room taken?" He asked.

"No," Alex uttered.

"Well it is now," he retorted, throwing his black and purple suitcase on the bed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alex and Anthony collapsed sexually satisfied on the cheetah skinned rug in the tool room of the prison. Loosecheck, who they had also had sex with, was sleeping drunk and nude on a chair in the corner.

"I can't believe how good you are to have had sex with us both at the same time," Alex smiled, pulling a wrench out of her black emo hair.

Anthoyn laid in a sweaty, hairy, mess, just listening to Alex breathe.

"So...you never told me...,"Alex started.

"Never told you what?" Anthony said back.

"You never told me how you got in hear?" Alex finished. Anthony rolled away from Alex and her glasses. His new butt shined in the moonlight coming from the barred window.

"You wouldn't understand," he said dimly.

"I want to understand...,"Alex said.

Anthony kept silent as a rock.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING TALK TO ME!?" Alex screamed.

Loosecheck put on his bright green underwear and left because it started getting uncomfortable.

"Because I'm a fucking werewolf! Don't you get it?!" Anthony hollered back. Alex began to cry from being upset.

"I wish you could have trusted me sooner," Alex said softly. They embraced.

Suddenly the door swung open!

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Screamed Pornstache. "You've been making sex to everybody!" He said, pointing at Anthony.

Anthony stood up, nude in the moonlight. "It's not what you think, Pornstache," Anthony defended.

"You said you were mine then I catch you sexing with Morello, that new Asian girl, Loosecheck, and now this fucking slut pig emo trash!" Pornstache was enraged. "Maybe some time in the shoe will make you think about being a fucking whore!"

Alex screamed as Anthony tried to run but was greeted by seventeen guards who shackled him and carried him through the prison hallways.

"Leave him alone! "Red yelled, but a guard punched her.

"You bastards!" Crazy Eyes yelled. The nun and Sophia cried. Anthony clawed to get away. His nude, muscular, hairy body writhing as it was dragged along the pee-stained floor. The last thing he recalled was being thrown into a cold, dark room and the big, iron door, slamming shut!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm so hungry," Anthony thought. He had been in the shoe for what seemed like forever and a century. He felt his stomach growl from within his hairy abs. "Just because I'm a werewolf," he said to himself. He thought about Alex. He was positive that Pornstache had killed her by now, that no one would even care. Just because he was werewolf "trash".

Suddenly a slit in the iron door opened. A guard's dumb face could be seen. "Getting used to your new life, asshole?" The guard sneered.

"Fuck you," Anthony growled, an almost canine like growl.

"Poor hungry puppy," the guard scoffed unpleasingly. "No food for you, because Pornstache says so."

The opening closed again and Anthony was once again left with his hunger pains and mental anguish. He wondered what Pornstache's guts tasted like. He also thought about what a lousy lay he was and the flavorless humping. The torture was too much and he started to pass out and lose conciousness. It all started going dark. "I'm dying," Anthony thought. "This is the end."

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion as the cell wall blew apart! Anthony's eyes opened so open.

"Anthony, I'm hear to save you!" The figure of a man said helpfully. Anthony smiled. It was Josh from Being Human...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the fuck is going on?" Anthony puzzled.

"We don't have time. I will tell you later," Josh replied.

"Soon this jail will be filled with guards who hate werewolves."

"It already is," Anthony snarled passionately.

"Pornstache?" Josh questioned.

Anthony nodded.

Just then the door flung open. Seven huge fucking guards entered the room. "Get on the fucking ground, you fucking

werewolves!" A big Armenian guard hollered.

"You first,"Anthony clammored. He leapt to his feet and quickly snapped two guards necks.

"You dickheads!" Josh yelled, filling the room with bullets from a machine gun he found outside. Four of the prison

guards dropped dead or even wounded. There was one guard left. Pornstache.

"Anthony...think about what you're doing," Pornstache hoped.

"I've had plenty of time to think about it you little-penised fucktard," Anthony moaned, taking the gun from the intrepid  
Josh.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quick, Anthony," Josh said. "More guards will be coming and maybe with silver bullets."

Anthony put the gun up to Pornstache's ear. He began to trumble. "I should kill you for what you did." he began as he started to pull the trigger. "But I won't even do that." He said before pushing Pornstache to the floor. "Murder is NEVER the answer." He said looking at Josh, who understandingly nodded in agreement.

Anthony and Josh turned away to walk out of the wall hole slowly. Suddenly Pornstache hopped to his feet, pointing the gun Anthony had left on the ground.

"NOOO," Josh screamed as the sound of a gun filled the room. Anthony closed his eyes.

When he opened them he saw Pornstache slumped over some rocks, his shitty guts all over the place. Above him, Daisy Buchanan held a smoking gun.

"You saved me," Anthony stammered sensuously.

"You deserve a chance, Anthony," Daisy started, "just like the chance I got when I took that time machine here."

Anthony and Josh stood outside the New York Women's prison happily. Crazy Eyes, Alex, and the last of the inmates had already left for better lives, free lives.

A handful of inmates remained on the rocks overlooking the burning building including Daisy Buchanan and Taystee.  
Taystee won't you be leaving to?" Anthony said quietl;y.

"No, Anthony, I won't be," Taystee confirmed. "This place needs me and I think as the new head president of the prison, a lot is going to change for the better." Josh shed a tear and hugged Taystee goodbye. Anthony planted a single friendly kiss on her black cheek.

"And what about you, Daisy? What will you do?" Josh asked.

"I need to get back to where I belong. Back to the 20's." Daisy stated.

"I will never forget what you did for us," Anthony began to cry. Anthony and Daisy kissed passionately. Daisy began to fade away. Josh and Taystee began to sob.

"I will love you forever Anthony," Daisy said, "but you are needed here, and Tom and New York needs me." As the sun began to set and the last of Daisy faded into the past, Anthony cried. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bright morning sun rose high over the nondescript forest that ran along the gray highway road. Anthony arose from the pile of leaves that he had dosed off in. The beads of sweat on his furry naked body glistened like shiny glass in the daylight. Last night was the first full moon since Daisy had rescued himself, Josh, Crazy Eyes, Alex, and the nun and Morello from the New York prison.

"Josh!" Anthony suddenly remembered. He trashed around to locate his fellow wolfsman. Anthony breathed a sigh of relief. Cuddled near the carcass of a dead deer was Josh, his best friend. Dreaming away, blood on his face, his nude hairless body heaving up and down. Anthony felt a malicious erection begin to form, but talked himself out of it.

"Josh is one of my wolf pack," Anthony reasoned. One of the cardinal rules was that you could not have a romantic affair with anyone in your pack. Anthony kneeled down by his pal and loving tossled some leaves from his hair. Josh opened his brown eyes.

"Another full moon gone, huh?" Josh smiled.

"I cant believe we've been roaming for almost a week since you rescued me."Anthony laughed.

"At least a had a good meal!" Josh joked, patting the evicerated corpse of the deer. Anthoyn noticed something strange about hte blood around Josh's mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Anthony hollered. Josh looked so alarmed.

"What's wrong?!"

Josh began to cry.

Anthony sniffed at teh blood on Josh's face. It was awful but unmistakable. The blood wasn't from a deer but from a human. Anthony's coffee colored retinas scanned the forest before widening on the lifeless body of a small man. His face was totally ripped off but it was clear the person was a man and not a child, a dwarf in fact...

Anthony and Josh looked up to notice a sign that was readable but smeared in the fresh kill of the drawf:

Welcome to Storybrook, Maine

To be continued in Moonlight Shadow: A Stich in Time, a Once Upon a Time/Being Human crossover...


End file.
